The Big Four
by Night Ryder711
Summary: Only four of them make up the team. Nothing more then teenagers, they've become the biggest crime gang out there. They are thieves, they are wanted and they are their own family. Contains the Big Four. Read at your own risk. Rated T.


**Authors Note: Here it is! Wow, I really really really felt like writing something like this, something gang style. But I think at the end, it turned kinda mushy. But you can decide :)**

 **For now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave or Rise Of The Guardians.**

 **:: :: ::**

 **The Big Four**

They were criminals; the best of the best. They were known for robbing banks, museums, stealing only what was valuable and what would be missed.

And when they struck, they struck when no one was expecting it and they struck hard and fast and they made sure the whole world knew what they'd done. Last time in place of the stolen artifact, they'd left behind a small, wooden crown with jewels. The time before that they'd left a small carving of a black dragon with gleaming fangs lifted in a snarl. Always there, carved into a corner was the name of the gang printed in capital letters.

They wore their name proudly.

The media loved them. The federal, CSI and FBI agents that were required to hunt them down did not duplicate the feelings.

Everyone was on their case but nothing was ever found unless they _wanted_ it to be found.

They were mysterious, highly intelligent and they were never sighted on a camera nor seen on the site, they only went after the famous and valuable artifacts and most importantly, they _never missed their mark._

Only four members of this gang had been identified and even information on them had been limited. The media had gone wild but even then, the four teenagers remained unfound.

 _Hiccup Haddock, age: twenty. Code Name: the 'Viking'._ T _he only Heir to the ancient line of Chief Vikings._

Though not big and bulky, he was highly intelligent and known for his strange inventions and plans that never failed. He was the inventor, the genius, the one who lead the way as soon as a job came up. He was also the best hacker they'd ever seen, able to hack into the most secured program in a few minutes. With his black mask, black leather jeans and matching black leather pads over a black chest plate he made an intimidating figure. He had a Viking helmet printed in red on his left shoulder.

 _Merida Dunbroch, age: nineteen. Code name: the 'Bear Wrath'. The first born and Heir to the Dunbroch family._

Adventurous and quick-witted, Merida kept watch, her unnoticed car ready and waiting. When the alarms went off, Merida was already driving with her friends in the car. She was fast and took daring turns that lost the agents in no time. When it came to fighting, Merida excelled at hand to hand combat, even better with weapons. She specialised in explosions, lock picking and archery. She was often counted on for distractions, get aways and fights. And when it was her turn, she made agents regret it. Flaming red hair hid by a beanie signaled her entrance and her black outfit made her slim figure appear similar to her other female team mate.

 _Rapunzel Corona, age nineteen. Code name: the 'Princess'. The young Corona Heir that was taken from her family at age of two._

Beautiful and young and seeming to hold an untouched innocence, Rapunzel collected the information and she took out the unseen guards with her fry-pan and her camillian friend. Being the best painter in the group, she and Hiccup often worked together to create duplicates. When running, Rapunzel used her unforeseen long hair to pick off the agents following them. When not being used, it went back into the braided ponytail on the side of her head. Her black make-up, dye and clothes made it hard to see her actual features.

 _Jack Frost, age twenty-one. Code name: the 'Shadow'. The eldest son and only living family member of the deceased Overland family._

Able to appear and disappear out of sight made him hard to find. Being able to blend in anywhere and become unseen and unnoticed made him the one who ventured into the places the thefts took place and he was the one who stole whatever it was they set their minds to. He was also the one that would get them out of any situation and fast, no matter how tight like he truly was only a shadow of the night. His trademark blue hoodie and brown jeans marked him out against the other members of the gang and his white hair and blue eyes had not been bothered to be disguised. But even then, he seemed to be nothing more then a shadow that could not be seen. He was later guessed and identified as the leader and the 'Guardian' of the four criminals.

Kids they may be, no older then the age of twenty but the team of thieves were unstoppable. They trusted each other with their lives and more.

But they were more then a simple team and they knew it. They were the closest friends you'd ever see. They fitted with each other so well that the four of them together were perfect.

They were more then friends. They were family.

They had started out as nothing, as alone as they could be. But the four unwanted teenagers came together in an unlikely meeting of fate and then they became something so much bigger then all of us.

They meet at their weakest and then together, they became the best.

They became the biggest gang of criminal thieves the world had had ever seen.

Everyone knows their name. They're the best of the best and they're wanted for countless stolen artifacts and destruction of property. They are the ones that strike from the shadows and still no one see's it until it's to late.

Their are only four of them in this gang and they are young and so very different. But together, they are something to be feared, respected and fought against.

They are the biggest gang of criminal thieves this world has ever seen and they are hidden in the shadows, unseen and waiting for their next target.

They are hunted thieves and wanted more then anyone else.

They are the Big Four.

 **:: :: ::**

 **Authors Note: I gotta say, at first I had no idea how to start this. In the end I ended up completely throwing out my original idea for this. Oh, and I might turn this into a chapter story after I finish A Dark Secret but that will be a long while away.**

 **Don't forget to drop in a review and favorites and follows are also greatly appreciated )**

 **~Lei' Raeyna**


End file.
